Assassins Never Die
by ExtremeSoda
Summary: A former member of Imperial Army and Night Raid presumed dead doesn't stop for this man who is now a Ghost in the world from doing assassinations.
1. Kill The Assumption

_I've watched the anime and just finish reading the manga and decided to write some fanfiction with my OC I might mainly take the anime route storyline or manga depends how i feel to write about._

 _The story starts off when Tatsumi escaped from Wave where instead of a danger beast showing up my OC does_

 **When I died I became a Ghost**

An assassination attempt in broad daylight where the target is in a crowded area, is down right stupid even a professional wouldn't do it but that's them and this is me. How would I do it? Poison their food or drink, sniping from a watchtower or even make it look like an accident?No, Not one of them I would approach that way. My way is simple and effective ….and also suicidal in a way. I simply walk towards the target stab him or her in any vital organ's, walk away, and vanish like a ghost.

In fact, I'm a wanted man I've done that so much the Imperial Army nicknamed me Ghost and put a price on my head to even the Revolutionary Army is trying to recruit me as well, but the problem for them is I always wear a mask and don't know my real identity although I'm presumed dead in the records

Here I am now in a cave tending a wounded boy with a Teigu. The Teigu he holds is Incursio.

I found this kid near a stream almost dead, usually, I take him to the nearest village so they can deal with it, but seeing he has Incursio and him being a member of night raid I can't take that chance. He's been out 2 days whatever did this to him, they really put up a fight for Incursio and him. I remember hearing reports that the Empire finally killed Bulat the user of Incursio before this kid.

I poked the campfire to keep it still lit... The thought occurred "Why am I doing this?" "Should I kill you?"

...I shucked my head. "No no no I don't kill members of Night Raid even if they are new."

Thinking what to do next when this kid wakes up, the fact he's part of Night Raid is something I wished he wasn't, I'm a wanted mask man in the Imperial Captial he probably knows that already and he might try to kill me... or not I don't know, I'm in an odd position

* * *

 **Hours later**

Ghost pokes the campfire with a stick as he notices the boy began to wake up "Ah you're awak-"

The boy screamed as he looked at Ghost face "Ahhhh!"

"Now that's just rude kid." Ghost pointed his stick at the boy of his reaction

"Huh? your not -Argh!" The boy tried to get up but noticed the bandages around his body

Ghost sat him back down. "Easy kid don't get up just yet you've been out for 2 days."

The boy slowly sat up. "2 days?" the boy sounded in disbelief

"Yeah I found you near a stream barely alive" Ghost continue to poke the campfire

"Where are we?" The boy looked around

"We're in a cave obviously not far south of a small village."

Ghost handed the boy a cooked fish on a stick. "Here, you must be hungry"

The boy looked at Ghost and the fish and back. "..."

Ghost noticed he's checking the fish "Relax I didn't poison it."

The boy reluctantly believed Ghost and took a bite.

The awkward noise of the crunch of the fish as the boy continues to eat felt odd for both. "Soooo...Kid ...What's your name?"

The boy looked at Ghost. "Ah never mind you don't have to-"

"Tatsumi. My name is Tatsumi and thank you for nursing me." Tatsumi threw his stick into campfire

"Well, Tatsumi I'm-"

"Ghost." Tatsumi interrupted "You're that guy on the wanted posters."

Ghost chuckled a little. "So you know? Are you gonna to kill me?"

"No. I believed what you are doing is right you take out the those who are truly evil in the Empire"

Ghost scratches his head "Almost sounds like I'm in Night Raid of some sort."

"Because you are."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are Saito. 2nd in command of Night Raid."

* * *

 _Alright a cliffhanger on the first chapter I know those suck but I didn't want to put too much on the first chapter. Tatsumi knows who our protagonist real name is how? We'll find out in the next Chapter Seeya! You might see some video games and anime/manga references in later chapters_


	2. Kill The Truth

**Earlier**

Night Raid is having a meeting everyone here waiting for Najenda.

"So what's this meeting about?" Tatsumi asked

"Don't know the boss rarely calls out a meeting out of the blue." Leone answered

"Then it must be serious then." Akame interrupted

Najenda enters the room and sat down on her big chair "Good you're all here."

"Boss whats this meeting about?"

Najenda pull out a wanted poster "This man"

Everyone looked at the poster with confusion. "He's our next target to kill?" Tatsumi pointed the poster

"Sort of, I want you all to try to capture him without killing him if possible"

Everyone felt a sense of confusion and reasoning of why go after Ghost

"From various reports from our spies in the Imperial Capital and the Revolutionary Army this man Ghost has eliminated some targets we were to eliminate."

Najenda pointed out "He even eliminated a target which Akame and Lubbock was supposed to go after a top Imperial Lieutenant who was overseeing a battle between Imperial soldiers and revolutionary soldiers"

"That's right"; Lubbock confirmed. "We were waiting for the right moment to strike and but it looked like the Revolutionary Army was about to retreat and cut their losses so we thought we tried at another time then that guy appeared even my Teigu didn't detect him."

Akame joined in "He stole a horse from the Revolutionary side and head straight to the target while there were Imperial soldiers with rifle ready to fire at him"

"That's crazy!" Tatsumi blurted out in disbelief "How did he not get shot!"

"He used the horse as a shield." Akame answered

"Oh, that's...smart I think?"

"At first ,We thought he had a death wish but he somehow manages to break through and made it on the Imperial side. During the confusion, the Revolutionary army struck and won the battle thanks to him."

Akame turned her head to Najenda "But why you want us to capture him?

Najenda lightens her cigarette "The way how he approaches is almost identical, ...I believe this Ghost is...Saito."

"Impossible! He's dead!" Everyone expects Tatsumi spoke up in disbelief

"Wait, wait who's Saito?" Tatsumi tilted his head with confusion

Everyone went silent and looked at Tatsumi

Najenda exhaled her smoke "Saito was a member of Night Raid the best we had and also 2nd in charge when I'm away from the base" she answered

"What happened to him?"

"Akame stepped in "He died when we try to recuse him, Akame placed her hand on her chin. but the thought of him being alive is hard to believe."

Najenda pointed at everyone "If this person may not be Saito and has not been a threat to us at all I want you all to proceed with caution when approaching him"

"But how do we know Ghost is Saito?" Akame asked

"I've known Saito for a long time" Najenda looked at the wanted poster. "If this person is him he won't attack Night Raid and he hasn't come back to us without a reason plus he might help us in a sense".

"For let us say he found one of us all alone and almost dead " Najenda pointed a Tatsumi "Even Tatsumi the newest member of Night Raid he doesn't know he's a member but for him having Incuriso he knows Incursio belongs to Night Raid he won't try to kill him and try to nurse Tatsumi back to health."

Everyone agreed expect Tatsumi who is still confused , that Saito would do something like that

"If he does to anyone of us then it's defiantly him."

* * *

 **Now**

Ghost and Tatsumi both stared at each in silences for awhile the claim of Ghost being Saito is alluring.

"..."

"..."

"Gahahaha!" Ghost burst out laughing while Tatsumi looked confused

"Huh?"

"So they already knew ...already?!" Ghost claps his hands. "That's Night Raid!"

"So you are him!"

"I'm Ghost if you want Saito you gonna try to remove this mask if you can."

"So you use to be in Night Raid"

"Yeah...I was"

"Speaking of Night Raid." Ghost pulled out Incursio. "You're a new member of Night Raid."

Tatsumi stared at Ghost "...I am."

* * *

"So how you find out?" Ghost changing Tatsumi bandages on his left arm. "Given the facts, you shouldn't even know my real name"

"The boss did, she figures you help Night Raid in a way."

"..."

"From what she said and the reports I've read about you when you were in before and during Night Raid and now"

"You take down target in the most dangerous and stupidest way possible"

"It's better to take things simple instead doing a courageous one...maybe both"

Ghost finished wrapping the bandages "That should do it."

"Thanks" Tatsumi looked his arm "So ... Are you gonna come back with me back to Night Raid?"

"..."

"..."

"No." Ghost response with a deadpanned face

"That was blunt!

"Well, I have things to do."

"But you even killed some targets we were supposed to kill"

"Yeah, that was ... was total coincidence."

"Yeah Right!"Tatsumi blurted out

"Look, it's something I must do on my own"

But Night Raid can hel-

"But nothing! Night Raid will only get in the way and will be killed!"

"..."

"..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice just get some rest and you'll be able to move on your own when morning comes"

Tatsumi woke up to find that Ghost's now long gone only finding a note left behind. "Don't find me, I'll find you." Tatsumi now has the strength to move "So that's Saito... not what I expected " Tatsumi flipped the note to find another writing. "P.S Maybe Akame or Leone will though." Tatsumi crumpled the note and tossed it"Yep not what I was expecting" Somewhere Ghost is miles away sitting on a ledge of a cliff and taking off his mask admiring the view of nature "So Najenda figured it out huh? Figures she would let's hope Esdeath doesn't know already"

* * *

 _Alright I hope that clears things up of the 1st chapter_

 _Here's some background of our Protagonist and heads up in the anime and manga they didn't tell the exactly told their exact age only saying they're in their "Teens" "20s or Mid 20s" so I'm gonna do that_

 **Name:** Saito

 **Alias:** Ghost

 **Age:** Early 20s

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'9

 **Hair Color:** Platinum Silver (Now) Black(Before)

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Attire:** (From my cover and I drew that)Black neck collar short selves coat underneath a white hoodie long selves, White Khaki, and black combat boots

 **Accessories:** A skull mask, forearms hidden blade black armor gauntlets, and black fingerless gloves

 **Teigu:** Affliction. (A red katana with a sheath trigger injector. The blade glows when the user when colliding against opponents the blade absorbs "battle energy" that stores the energy in the sheath making the blade stronger and more durable ) (Can fire projectile slashes with that stored energy when the sword's in the sheath injector and pressing the trigger)

 **Teigu Trump Card:** Entire body glows with a red aura like fire increasing the power and speed of the user. During usage, the user pain sensitivity is enhanced making any normal person passing out or dying from the pain

 **Biography**

Saito is from a bloodline of assassins dates back when Tegiu were being made, a natural born assassin. As a baby, he was taken by the Empire orders by the Prime Minister. During childhood, he assassinated various targets that were supposed to be a threat to the Imperial Nation disguising his appearance as a young frighten child or a noble child. Around his early teens, Saito met General Najenda who soon became her disciple and good friend.

Hearing the new's of Najenda defect to the Revolutionary Army Saito soon defected and joined as well. Soon Najenda formed the Assassin group know as Night Raid while Saito becoming one of the first members to join. During one of Night, Raids assassination mission Saito got captured by the enemy, a rescue attempt was a go but it was already too late. When Night Raid arrived only to witness the area where Saito was held captive was blown to seminaries. Now presumed dead, he has taken up an alias as Ghost a masked man wandering around the planet while still assassinating targets Night Raid would go after.

* * *

 ** _(I didn't want to the put Personalities slot in because_** **I _really suck at writing those so I'll give you some quotes instead)_**

"That's what you get when you mess with a dead man assassin!"

"My plan is always this; Walk up to them and kill them and vanish"

"A ghost haunts your past, but I rather kill you instead"

"Yeah! There's lots I wouldn't do to serve justice here but killing you is the closest thing I can do, then you killing me with your derivated bullshit!"

* * *

Thank you for reading and I'll see you all in the next Chapter!


	3. Kill The Doctor

Tatsumi manages to find his way back to Night Raid HQ at Mountain Fake telling them about Esdeath,The Jaegers, and Ghost. Everyone is sitting in the living room with books and pens writing down Tatsumi intel he discovered.

"….So that's what Saito said he thinks will get in the way of his quest"

"That idiot doesn't he know better?" Mine began pouting

"Tatsumi did you manage to see his face?"Akame looking worried about him

"No, he was wearing that mask at all times"

Akame looked down at her hands "I see"

"He said if you want Saito back try to remove his mask if you can"

Lubbock pointed out"Well at least we know it's him because of the bosses theory"

"What I'm just curious why the mask and dyed his hair?"

"Speaking of him." Tatsumi looked at everyone "What Teigu did Saito have when he was here."

"Oh, he didn't have one" Lubbock answered

"…."

"…."

"What!? He's was the best here and didn't even used a Teigu"

"Well he is kinda a badass from what he has done in the past"

Leone pointed at Akame"He even caught Murasame with his hands and didn't get cut when he fought Akame for the first time"

"Ehhhh?!" Tatsumi face became dumbfounded (What kind of guy is he?!)

Lubbock pulled out a book about Teigus "Did you see him having one when you were with him?"

"I noticed he had a katana sheath like Akame's but it looked more technical"

"Hmmm" Lubbock turned pages of the book "We don't have anything about that in the book Saito must have founded an unknown Teigu"

Well, whatever is it, We know he's alive, he's out there, and we'll get him back no matter what he thinks. Leone turned her at Akame "Right Akame?" Leone began to grin at her

Akame stood up as she did a fist pump "Right! I will see him again!"

"...?"

"...?"

"...?"

"..."

Realizing what she just said Akame immediately sat down her face began turning red her head also started to steam as Leono began laughing at her

(I? she means we right?)

* * *

 **Eariler and elsewhere**

"Hello, what do we have here?" Ghost kneeled on one knee "Lubbock's string I'm close to Night Raids HQ." Ghost followed Tatsumi making sure he made it back safely but stopped when he noticed the threads. (Well Lubbock's Teigu will find him guess I'll leave then)

(Elsewhere)

"Well well well Hello Ghost boy." A doctor spying on Ghost alongside with him are 3 experimented subjects one with giant eyes, one with giant ears, and last one with a giant nose.

"So you're the other noise and smell you two were talking about. Fantastic work Mimi and Hana"

"It seems he's turning back." The eye man comment

"So it seems, Thank you Me"

"Hmmm I can't let this handsome mask man get away but I already found Night Raids base …..oh I know! "The doctor flicked his hair "I'll just send my personal pet to play with you"

* * *

During this time Night Raid is facing off intruders of Doctor Stylish army. As Ghost is walking away a beam of light burst to the sky(That was Pumpkin!) Ghost analyze the power of the shot meaning Mine is facing off something dangerous.

Ghost makes his way toward the base finding out what's going out of nowhere a giant danger beast Earth Dragon covered with metal jumped in front of him. GHost dashes back dodging from being stepped on

The modified Earth Dragon roared at Ghost "Well you don't look like any normal Earth Dragon I've encountered before" Ghost pulled out Affliction his Teigu. The Dragon swung one of its giant bladed arms. Ghost raised his Teigu stopping the blade with Affliction and pushing it back."Thanks for that" he jumps into the air "I'll slice into two!" Ghost sheathed his blade presses his sheath trigger ejecting his blade at lightning speed cutting the Earth Dragon in half "Too Easy". Ghost walks up to the deceased dragon and examines the modifications it had. (This work…. I've seen this work before only one gay man has the brains and would this, Doctor Stylish….Shit!)

"Doctor Stylish it seems we lost your pet to Ghost and it sound likes he's heading towards Night Raids base to help them" Mimi hearing Ghost not far

"Oooh, how awful! We lost my our adorable pet to that fiend with the many losses already I suppose there's no other choice. The doctor sighed "We'll have to retr-"

"In the Sky!" Mimi Shouted "Something is coming."

"Something's coming? what do you-"

A giant flying danger beast flying over the doctor. "The exotic Air Manta?"

"Someone is riding Eye Man squinted his eyes. Ah, it's her! Ex-General Najenda!"

"And there are two others with her!"

"The doctor began smiling with more seriousness and evil " Fufu I'm indeed a bit surprised but this is rather convenient you see to have Najenda, Night Raid, and Ghost here."

"Now I can turn everyone into materials for my experiments!" The doctor flicked his finger "With my trump card!"

* * *

 **In the air**

"An old alley and evil descend upon the base, the Divination Teigu is as fearsome as ever. Right on the mark but I don't see him."

Najenda looks over at the base. "This is a sorry state of affairs." Najenda looks over her shoulder at the two new recruits Our new fighting strength it's about time you made your debut." (Let's see if you really show up.)

* * *

Night Raid has finished off fighting off the intruder's and everyone is gathered outside to find who's behind it"We're all here!" Tatsumi shouted "With everyone here, we can easily-"

"Tatsumi look out!" Tatsumi turned his back to see Ghost from out of nowhere stabbing one of Doctor Stylish troops saving Tatsumi life. Ghost looked at Tatsumi as he pulled out his hidden blade from the dead trooper"That's twice."

Everyone eyes widen in shock to see Ghost

(No way.) Mine holding tight on pumpkin

(When did he?) Tatsumi in shock

(How did he sneak past my string?) Lubbock looking at his Teigu

(His scent..it is really him!)Leone sniffing his scent

(Saito…..)Akame staring

"You're looking all ...well I suppose?" Ghost pointed at the Air Manta "I'm assuming whoever is on the flying danger beast is an ally of yours"

"How did you find us?" Lubbock asked

"I followed Tatsumi."

Everyone turned their head and stared at Tatsumi with great disdain for being followed so easily

"Uhhhh?" I was just making sure he made it back safe that is all, soooo…...don't get mad at him"

Ghost pulled out his Teigu everyone looked at his Teigu stunned by its glow "What? Surprise I'm using a Teigu now?" " Look I'm getting sidetracked here, I know I have a lot to explain why, when the time is right I'll tell you all but now we have bigger problems to deal with." More groups of Doctor Stylish troops circled around the group surrounding them

"We can take these guys!"Tatsumi shouted

Just as everyone were to start attacking, everyone expects Tatsumi and Ghost suddenly started to fall to the ground

"What….. What's wrong you guys!?"

"S...suddenly my body won't move." Mine responded

"This feeling…. It almost feels what happened at the boat? Hypnosis?!" Tatsumi Shouted

"No." Ghost stated "This is something different ….. it's-"

(Elsewhere)

"Bingo!" The doctor snapped his fingers. "Poison it is! You found it out Ghost boy"

"It seems everyone expects Incursio and Ghost are effective by the poison."

"How strange? Every living creature around here should be effective by it. Ghost may have has unknown Teigu. Oh well, it doesn't matter my troops can handle easily this now."

* * *

Tatsumi looks at the others and worried what to do(There's so many!) Tatsumi turned looked over at Ghost(It looks like only Saito and I can move but can we take all of these guys?)

Ghost walks out of the group"Tatsumi" Ghost moves his body into a sword stance "I'll handle this, you stay here and protect everyone just kill those whoever get past me

Tatsumi paused then gulped "You got it"

"Enemy...must...kill"

"Poor bastards I bet most you didn't want to be test subjects." Ghost took a deep breath and exhaled and whisper to himself "I will end your suffering."Ghost lunges towards cutting one in half, he deflects multiple claw attacks, one manages to knock his Teigu from his hand releasing it into the air" Again?! Really" Ghost spun around, dodges the attack while the blade still in the air he flicked out his twin hidden blades stabbing the foes. Ghost catches his Teigu then puts it into his sheath moves his body into a quick draw sword stance, spun his body sideways pressing his sheath trigger. "Tatsumi, everyone! get down!" warned his friends. Ghost release his blade producing a circle projectile slash slicing every enemy in the area.

Night Raid looked in "Ah" as Ghost slaughter the intruders

(he's...he's gotten lot stronger last time!)Mine trying to get up

(Amazing! he took them out easy) Tatsumi just amazed at him

(I can't see whats happening!) Lubbock facing upward looking at the sky can't turn his head

(Man, it's been awhile seeing him action!) Leono chuckled of seeing an old friend

(Saito...) Akame just staring at him

Just as Ghost swipes away the blood on his Teigu more of doctor stylish troops arrive "Seriously? More of-" A sudden explosion coming from the air manta A man with horns carrying a stave cylinder weapon like standing on top of a dead troop crushing its head with it. "of them?" Ghost pointed his Teigu at the horn man "You an Ally?"

"He's an ally! Najenda shouting from the air manta. "Assist Ghost of exterminating the enemies, Susanoo!" (So you're really here.)

"Roger that!"

"Well..."Ghost turned his blade towards the enemy" if she said you're an ally then let's do this big guy."

(Elsewhere)

Ghost and Susanoo are working together taking care of the remained of Doctor Stylish troops while the Doctor looking more worried.

"Wha! Ghost and other guy are sweeping through all of the infantry!" Me said

"Another unknown Teigu? I don't know. "Doctor Stylish pulled out a detonator "Oh well I don't need any materials for experiments and like. (Click) The doctors' troops were rig to explode hoping to kill Ghost and Susanno

* * *

Luckly Ghost Teigu doesn't only do projectile slash it can produce a small bubble shielding him "Hey, you alrig-oh ...my god." Susanoo body was damaged losing an arm but we all know he's an organism human Teigu regenerate his limbs

"A human Teigu? Now that is coo- "Without noticing Susanno cleaned the dirt off on Ghost Mask

"Better. "

"What?" Looking more confused about what Susanno did

Najenda located where Doctor Stylish is and order Susanoo to go after him and his 3 test subjects to eliminate them. The doctor we know injected himself with a serum turning him a giant monster and eating his 3 test subjects for more power

"Well...shit. "Ghost looked at Teigu ( I think I can do one more but I need help) "Tatsumi can you move?"

Yes, I can move! Sounding more serious

"Alright! "Ghost walked, kneeled and offer a hand to Akame. "Akame...I...I need you...please"

Akame slowly moved her hand hesitate to respond "Ok...Saito."

Ghost pulled her up and gave her a piggyback ride "Hang on tight" Akame squeezing on tight not letting go. "Ok...Let's go Tatsumi!"

Susanoo dodging Doctor Stylish giant fist attacks "Hahaha! Whats wrong?! Feel free to be more offensive! "

Tatsumi, Ghost, and Akame arrived "Greetings Doctor!" Ghost mocking him

What this a piggyback? Let me squish you all! The doctor reaching with his hand then a shot to the side of the head making him fall

"Don't you dare hurt Saito!" Mine shouting from the Air Manta

Tatsumi, Ghost, and Akame dashes over toward at doctor stylish weak spot"It's over Doctor Stylish!"

The Doctor tried reaching them with his other hand but Susanoo pushed it back making a clear path towards the doctor

"Not Yet!" The doctor summoned a bunch of string needles

"Tatsumi!" Tatsumi sped up blocking the needles making an opening

"Go Akame!" Ghost throws her at Doctor Stylish weak spot as Ghost dashes towards the giant neck both slashed at the same time cutting the doctor and the head off of the giant monster.

"Why am ...I ...so ...unfortunate? The last words the doctor said before dying from Murasame

Everyone cheered as they won the battle

"Since you were able to die quickly, you are still fortunate." Akame walks away from the giant deceased corpse

"Wait." Akame looked around "Wheres Saito?" Worried about his safety

Everyone looked around to find that he's not here vanishing like his name

"I can't sniff him out!" Leone said

"I don't detect any movement whats so ever! He's gone!" Lubbock checking his Teigu

"Everyone spread out and find him!" Najenda shouted

(Elsewhere)

Ghost is long gone from them "Well, that was the dumbest shit I've done so far, helping my friends and comrades when they need it, can't help it that it will bite me in the ass later. Ghost lifting up his mask coughing up blood. Shit...I need a safe...place...to...rest."

 **Jaegers left:6**

* * *

And that's that! A lot has happened this chapter what's next Night Raid knows the identity of Ghost will they hunt him for an answer why? Well...I rather answer some question you might have instead

Why the nickname Ghost instead of Reaper or Phantom?(Because both are overly used)

Is he gonna pair with someone? (YES)

Is he gonna be OP (In a way to rival Esdeath one on one)

Why he helped Night Raid?(Story development and some character development)

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it and see you in the next chapter!


	4. Kill Time

**Flashback**

Najenda is sitting in the dining area with a small stack of papers as Saito enters the room holding a cup of coffee in his hand

Saito sat down across from her "So what's the mark Najenda?"

Najenda placed a drawing of a young woman on the table " A woman who calls herself Professor a scientist so to speak"

"This woman has been raiding small villages kidnapping everyone regardless of Age, or Sex."Najenda tapped on the drawing "This is a request from the Revolutionary Army, Professor has been kidnapping people that they worried about her from what she's trying to achieve is still unknown but the results always end the same the victims dead in a gruesome matter."

"Professor has no affiliation to Imperial Army but she has a small private army in his pocket they are all equally guilty as well"

Saito picked up the drawing as he sips his coffee "What are we up against?"

"From the reports." Najenda looked at Saito's face and smiled with determinations "Nothing you all can't handle."

* * *

Night Raid couldn't find Ghost and has relocated far southeast of the Capital to a rocky mountain unexplored area for hiding until the Revolutionary Army find a suitable base for them near the Capital. Night Raid with two new additional members name Susanoo a human Teigu, and Chelsea a girl with a Teigu that can change her appearance to anyone or any animal.

"So Ghost is Saito?" Najenda hearing the news about Ghost for the first time.

"Yes, he saved my life...twice actually." Tatsumi answer

Najenda chuckled a little "I see"(Guess I know him too well)

"So ...what are we gonna do about him?" Lubbock stepping in "It's not like we can track him down and get him."

Najenda pull out a cigarette and lighten it "I ask the Revolutionary Army to help locate Saito, given he founded our old base so he should be somewhere near or in the Captial"

Akame, Leone and Mine face brighten hearing that they'll see Saito soon in the near future

"I don't think it really matters."Chelsea spoke up catching everyone's attention.

"Huh!? What are you saying we'll get him back!" Mine agitated at Chelsea a statement

"Well, this Saito is hard to find the fact that he nicknamed himself Ghost almost seems fitting." Chelsea unwraps a lollipop. "We even found a small trail of his blood and still couldn't find him"

Chelsea puts the lollipop in her mouth "I've read the old report about he was captured, soon Killed in Action when you located him but he cheated death and hasn't returned back. As a killer, I would say he's skillful but also a coward

Mine gripped her fist in anger as Chelsea walks out of the room

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Everything she does pisses me off!"

Najenda exhaled her smoke "As always she so blunt but in the meantime, while we're here we gonna focus on training for the durations of time once we return near the Capital we'll get Saito back.

Everyone agreed with a "Roger that" Everyone went off to do their thing leaving Tatsumi becoming more curious about what was Saito to them and asked everyone expect Susanno and Chelsea

 **Lubbock**

"Saito?...He's like the caretaker of Night Raid whether on a mission or not he always make sure everyone is alright."

(Caretaker?)

"But" Lubbock face started to look annoyed for some reason "I did felt a bit of rivalry when he was here."

...(Rivalry?)

 **Mine**

"He was- is like a big brother he greeted me with a smile when I joined"

(Big Brother?)

"Anyway," Mine pointed at Tatsumi face with big smug on her face "Saito's a 100 times better than you as an assassin!"

"Yeah...thanks for that." Tatsumi became annoyed by that

 **Leone**

"Saito is my drinking buddy and he's my "mate"

(Mate?)

"Also." Leone scarring smiled and cracking her knuckles frightening Tatsumi "Once I get my hands on him his big sister will punish him leaving us hehe!"

...(I don't know if I should be worried about the guy?)

 **Akame**

...

...(Is she gonna say something?)

"He's...he's someone I really care about." Akame lowers her head then whisper to herself "And Saito made a promise to me."

...(Someone Akame really cares about?)

(Guess Saito was really liked before he became Ghost) Tatsumi scratched his head (I wonder what's he doing now?)

* * *

 **The Capital**

With the Security Squad Jaegers lead by General Esdeath in the Capital, criminal organizations have been taken down or halted by them more or less but it's not enough for some people "And that's what everything that." A little girl only wearing just a hoodie covered in bruises and cut explaining her story about her and 2 other friends were brutally tortured and killed "one of my closest friend Fal died in a week, In the end, she lost all of her teeth and fingers."

"..."

"Luna my other closest friend couldn't bear it...she...she threw herself from the rooftop"

"..."

"After hearing that I thought that I definitely can't die. I immediately became a loyal dog pleasing that man everyday and night soon I became adored and I'm allowed to go outside ."

"..."

"But there's no way I can Forgive them!"The girl became enraged. "There's no way I would!"

"I've heard of you ...the Masked Assassin Ghost"The girl tossed a small bag of gold coins at Ghost." Please...please somehow fulfill my vengeance that I can't carry out myself!"

"...I got it". Ghost walks away in the night. "Those bastards will die."

Tears started to stream from the girl's eye "Thank you!"

Ghost located the building where his marks are in he can even hear them toasting about bringing new "lively ones" soon. Enraging him he'll make this up close and personal. The front door is only guarded by one guy having his last smoke.

Ghost walks up to the guard. "Hey! who the hel-"He simply ignored him and stabbed him in the throat with his hidden blade and continue his way inside.

Ghost walks in, stands in front of them rows of tables of guards and his four marks "Try the bitter it's actually quite edible." Everyone stop eating and stared at Ghost, the guards immediately roused up ready with swords and knives. Go on! Enjoy your last meal!"

His four marks just laughed at him thinking he has a death wish and orders their guards to kill him. Just as one of the guards reaches for Ghost, Ghost presses his sheath trigger injecting the blade hitting the guard chin with its hilt send the guard flying to the ceiling head first killing him. "Whoops" Ghost sarcastically said as he scratches his head and looked at everyone

"You bastard!" The rest of guards rushed in. Ghost catches his blade and sheath his blade again. "You will all die." Ghost slices every guard with one slash including two of his marks

A man with cones on his head laying down playing dead (Who the hell is this guy!? but I'll get through by playing dead) (Thank god I had a watch over my chest)

"Hey.."Ghost pokes the cone head man "playing dead can be fun and all but let's try the real deal."Ghost stabbed his throat before the man could react.

Ghost looked around only seeing three marks assassinated not four. "Huh, one got away, oh well he'll be dead soon."

(Elsewhere)

A young blonde man running through an escape tunnel with two guards. "Ha! Just in case something like this happened, I've got an escape route-"

One of the Jaegers Seryu and Coro was standing in front the blonde man looking all pissed. "We received evidence you have been purchasing innocent children and killing them for a sick pleasure. Two of the blondes guards run towards to attack Seryu but Coro just simply ate them scarring the blonde.

"Wait, wait listen to what I have to say, there's a reason why I turned out like this!" The blonde tear opens his shirt revealing a slave mark on his chest. "You see my mothe-"

"So you admit to doing evil, "Seryu interrupted with a sinister smile "In the name of Absolute Justice, I will put the end of your evil!" Coro bite Seryu mechanical arm to reveal a giant arm sword scarring the blonde even more

The blonde screamed dying horribly into the night. " Ah, there it is!" Ghost sitting on the roof hearing the scream as he's looking at the night sky. "...I got your revenge little girl" The very next morning the little girl who asked Ghost for revenge is now in a better place knowing she got revenge for her friends and will be seeing them soon.

* * *

"Seryu manages to kill one of them from escaping in an underground tunnel as for the others they were already been killed by someone else before she arrived." Run reporting to Esdeath "I'm sure this is the work of Ghost again."

"Ghost huh." Esdeath tipping her hat. "I'm starting to take interest in who's this man is, We Jaegers we'll hunt him down for sure.

It's been almost a month since that incident with Night Raid. Ghost has been keeping a semi down low using the Jaegers in the Capital in a way to help take down some of his targets but a darker threat soon will come.

(Elsewhere near the Capital)

In a mining cave, Minors doing their job, a loud footstep revealing an unknown humanoid danger beast

"It's a danger beast that I've never seen before!"

"Run for your lives!" The minor Shouted

Just as the minors attempt to run one of the danger beasts grabbed one of them and bite one of the heads off of the minor more of the showed up eating the rest of the in the cave a mysterious man with sadistic smile controlling the unknown danger beast

"Well, now I've obtained some interesting toys...It's been awhile Capital... I'm gonna have fun!"

* * *

And done! Some of Saito/Ghost past revealed and another threat for our protagonist to worried about...nice.


	5. Kill The Unknown Threat

With the new danger beast terrorizing outside of Capital for days now it has become a top priority for the Imperial Army to exterminate them all and an annoyance for Ghost has been dealing with.

 **In the Capital Palace**

Esdeath and the Prime Minister are having tea together discussing the new danger beast problem for the Capital.

"So..I have something to ask of you, General."

"What might that be?"

"The new species of danger beast that has started appearing around the Capital." Primes Ministers sips his tea. "I wish for you to defeat and capture it"

"That case."Esdeath already aware of them."We've also been investigating that"

"At first, it only appeared in dense forests and mines, but a few days ago it broke into village houses and try to eat the occupants." Esdeath stirs her tea in curiosity "But was saved by the Masked Ghost Assassin my Jaegers and I been trying to catch"

"Hmph, I do not care about this Ghost man, I care about these danger beasts, like how it looks similar to a human." The Minister gave a mischievous smile. "Don't you think that it would be an interesting toy?"

"General Budoh ordered to destroy it but... I wish to examine it. By all means."

"All Right" Esdeath accepting his request. I had wanted to try hunting it, after hearing how ferocious it is."

"I'll bring back two or three alive, send the reward to my troops stationed in the north."

* * *

 **Outside the Capital**

Ghost has also been investigating this danger beast problem as well he has been protecting small villages around outside Capital from those beasts the best he could do only operating in the night while the Jaegers deal with the ones during the day.

Now Ghost is facing off a small pack of the new danger beast "Again with this?" Ghost annoyed as he pulled out Affliction. The entire pack charged at him as he did the same. Ghost jumps over the pack slicing one from behind, One of them attempt to grab him as he backs step away slicing its hands off. The beast roared in pain and rage before getting its head removed frightening the others as it head rolled to the ground. "Any more of you wanna try?" Ghost taunting them placing his boot on the danger beast dead head stepping on it. The rest scattered and ran not wanting to become the next victim, Ghost swipes away the blood and sheath his Teigu as the others fled in fear of him(Damn those things are so annoying the Jaegers will deal with them soon, this is like to 20th time I've encountered a pack of them in the past week) he walks towards, squatted down the corpse of the danger beast and examine it. (God, who the hell created you)Ghost places his hand on his chin thinking of anyone with the skills and a sick mind capable of doing this atrocity(The Professor?...No, this isn't her style... hmph,thank god...Doctor Stylish?...maybe but he's dead Akame eliminated him) Ghost scratches his head to help think of any theories (It could be leftover experiments from one of his labs that have escaped? someone or something released them? Possibly) He slams a fist to ground in lack of information (Damn...all I need is one clu-) Ghost raised his head and stand up looking behind him as he pulled out his Teigu "...I know you're there. Come on out."

Our mysterious hooded man walked out behind a tree seeing a giant x mark on his face. "Aw you found me and I thought I was hidden so well".

"You were hiding behind a tree about 10 meters behind me, not so well hidden."

The X face man looked behind at the pile of deceased danger beast slain by Ghost as he gave a sadistic smile at him. "I can see you dealt with my toys impressive as your reputation."

"Toys?"( He was spying on me and he's all behinds this carnage?) Ghost grips tight on his Teigu and pointed at the X face man. "If you say these are your toys then you don't mind telling me where you got them exactly? Ghost sarcastically said

The X face man let out a small smirked "Don't make me laugh, you finding me is inconvenient for my play time." The X face man pulled out a small device activating it "and I don't have time to play with you."

A yin yang symbol formed under Ghost feet glowing more brighter every passing second "Teigu Shambhala active."

"What the-" Ghost cut off as he vanishes gone teleporting to where god knows where.

As the smoke cleared the X face man tossed the small Teigu up and down "Ah ha! I'll see soon Ghost."

It's full moon in the night sky, a rocky mountain area with a unique ecosystem, high-class danger beast not safe for any person to call home, and standing on top of one of those rocky mountains is Ghost alive, more or less

"hell?" Ghost finishing his sentences "...?" (Where am I?) He looked around his surroundings only seeing rocks and mountions everywhere instead of trees.

"Well...SHIT."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"Hmm?"Lubbock looking at his Teigu going off "An intruder?! Out here?!"

"How's that possible? Tatsumi questioning Lubbock "This area is unexplored."

"I don't know" Lubbock checking to be sure "And he's not far from here he could find the base"

Leone waving her arm in the air "O,o,o! Let me take this one Boss!" Leone eagerly demanding to hunt the intruder

Najenda let out a small sigh "Fine just make it quick and come back, take Akame with you just to be safe."

"Alright! Leone grabbed Akame by her collar and ran off "Let's go Akame!"

* * *

Yeah, it's a short chapter sorry but, you probably all know where this is going so...i'm not gonna say anything until the next chapter is posted...bye. :p


	6. Kill The Liar Mask

**Sorry, it took so long for an update but there's a reason for that.I wanna say thank you all for making 1000 views of this series, So in honor of that, we got a new cover and a long chapter. I've been looking forward to writing this part ever since I started this so lets begin**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Just go! Just go! Get Akame and everyone out of here and go!

We can't leave you!

I'll be fine! I'll see you on the other side!

SAITOOO!

* * *

 **Present**

"Fufufu where you are little intruder?" Leone walking ahead eagerly in her lion form

"Let's eliminate the intruder quick…Akame began to drool a little…. "Susanoo making meat for dinner."

Leono giggled at Akame expression..."You know...Saito will love Susanoo cooking"

"Yeah"..Akame let out a small smile..."I bet he would"

"I know you worried about him" Leone rubbing Akame hair "we'll get Saito back and he can hold his own"

Akame looked down slightly blushing "I know…..i just... just want to see him again and know why"

"I do too, we all do, but knowing Saito he's gonna put up a fight for us.

"Just try not to hurt him that much." Akame almost sounding serious

"Oh you're no fun," Leono pouting "I just wanna see how strong he is now!" Leone laughing before stopping dead on her track, sniffing the air to find a familiar scent her eyes widen in shock and let out a vicious grin (Ohoho no way…... he's here)

"Leone what's wron-"Akame cut off when Leone grabbed her collar and head back to the base

"We need to get everyone!" Leone sounding more excited" it's Saito...he's here!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere and a few hours later**

(Who was that guy?) Ghost sitting near a cave entrance and has setted up a small fire cooking a high-class bird danger beast that tried to kill him(That device he hand it must be a Teigu that can teleport...didn't think those would exist) He kept a wary eye out that he's in unknown territory with little knowledge about the area, and the air was dense in these high mountains making a little difficult to focus. Ghost had wander around the area for quite a bit now realizing he's nowhere near the capital he's thinking of a way how to get back.

(This should be ready.)Ghost poking at his meal as he heard a twig snapped he ready Affliction out assuming another high-class danger beast but a small Marg Panther cub emerged giving him an adorable stare "Oh." He puts his Teigu away in relief " ...Geez I almost killed you, little guy." Ghost looked at his campfire "Must've smelled the food guess you're hungry ?"

The cub let out a cute roar. "I'm assuming that's a yes then." The cub followed him near the fire and sat on Ghost lap. "No get off" he picked up the cub and place it next to him but the cub kept trying to snuggle on his lap eventually he gave up and let the cub have its way.

"Here you go." Ghost ripped a leg of the cooked bird and hand fed the little cub. The cub munched down quickly making him chuckle a little "Must be very hungry then. "Ghost petted the cubs head and scratches behind its ears as the cub moaned enjoying it "...I need to get back and soon" he whispers to himself

About half an hour has pass the cub eventually got up and walked back into the wilderness Ghost didn't bother of stopping it thinking it's heading back to its mother but in truth, it was Chelsea in disguise heading back to the rest of Night Raid

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Chelsea returned back to the base and popped back to her human form with a huge grin on her face

"Anything to report?" Najenda asking Chelsea

"He has no idea we are here." she answered

"Then everyone should be ready" Najenda pointed at Tatsumi "Tatsumi you're up first"

Tatsumi paused "Uhhh...is it ok for us to attack him?" "I mean I think all of us don't wanna fight him."(Maybe expect Big Sis though)

"Saito...can be stubborn at times and most of us want answers why he didn't return, this is an opportunity we can't miss and with Revolution day coming very shortly we're gonna need his support.

Chelsea tapped Tatsumi shoulder "Just stick to the plan if things go south between you and him and you should be fine!" she said with a thumbs up

"Right!"Tatsumi summons into his Incursio armor and ran off. "Let's get our 2nd in command back!"

"Chelsea." Najenda catching her attention as Tatsumi left. "Now that you've seen Saito up close..and got a feel of him, what do you think of him now ?"

"Saito...hmmm?...he's a lot more than I anticipated." Chelsea shrugged "I was expecting him to be more of a moody assassin of some sort!"

Najenda chuckled a little "If he heard that I think he'll feel rather insulted by that"

"Also" Chelsea sounding a little concerned "When I was observing him I noticed something wrong with him but I couldn't put my finger on it."

* * *

Tatsumi is invisible thanks to Incursio Trump Card he's sneaking up to the camp where Ghost is(Can't believe I'm about to sneak attack the second in command of Night Raid but can I really do it? Can I really stand a chance against him?)

...

"Sooooo...How long are you gonna wait there?" Ghost speaking up as he pokes his campfire that it caught Tatsumi off guard "...Tatsumi"

Tatsumi in shock(How did he sense me?)

"You guys couldn't just wait, haven't you? "Ghost said as he gradually standing up "If you're wondering how or when, you made yourself invisible but didn't hide your aura and I sensed you like ten minutes ago,...you almost had me with this dense air here I'll give you that."

Tatsumi emerged out of his invisibility and stands in front of him. "...Saito."

"Tatsumi." Ghost bowing his head

* * *

 **Tatsumi vs Ghost**

"Seeing that you're here and spying on me for quite awhile, I'm assuming the rest of Night Raid is here as well."

"Yeah we all are here"

"..." (Well...shit) Ghost looking down on his feet

"The boss wants you back, everyone in Night Raid include me as well."

"..."

He lets out a small sigh and looks at Tatsumi "Believe me, I would love to be back in Night Raid more than anything...but I told you this already I have something to do on my own and it doesn't need the matter of Night Raid"

"It does matter!" Tatsumi raising his voice. We in Night Raid look out for each other, You are part of Night Raid! We want to help you no matter what you think!

"..."

"Tatsumi...I'll at least give you a hint why.:" At once I started changing at that dreadful night yet everything I have still remains these lives I felt has joined as one they fade away before it begun."

"..."(That night? What's he talking about?)

"If you don't understand it...then leave now before you get hurt."

"..."

"No!..Tatsumi disagreeing "There is no way I'll abandon a comrade!"." Tatsumi summons Neuntote Incursio Auxilary Armament as he moves his body ready for a fight.(Damn, I didn't want to come to this but right now I have to stick to plan) "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice I'm gonna rip off that mask of yours, Saito!"

(So he can now summon Incursio spear...imperssive Tatsumi I bet Bulat would be proud of this guy) Ghost thoughted

"..."

"Najenda probably said that I won't attack Night Raid, she's right though I don't...but"...Ghost speaking up as he pulling out Affliction... "she didn't say I would defend myself if you attack me, oh you know I won't kill you or anything I'll just break your leg or knock you out until you are unable to go on"

"..."

"..."

Tatsumi made the first move charging at him as he swings Neuntote. Ghost moved to side dodging his attack and kicked him in the back knocking him away

"You're full of openings."

"Gah!" Tatsumi grunted the pain as he swang back again

"Too slow." Again dodging his attacks and he swings Affliction at Incursio armor almost making a dent in it that it pushed Tatsumi away

"Ahhhh I almost forgot."He points at Tatsumi armor with his Teigu ...with that armor of yours, you can't so easily be knockout."

"..."(Damn, that sword packs a punch)

"You know I didn't want to do this, hope you know."

"Same here." Tatsumi said as he charges at him once again ." but you are coming back to Night Raid with me!" In an instant, Tatsumi quick speed got up close surprising the masked man.

Ghost blocks his swing clashing their weapon grinding against one they pushed back away from each other, sliding away. Tatsumi out of breath and hurt, on the other hand, he sees that Ghost is standing without a single scratch on him but surprised at him

" ***Pant***... ***Pant*** "(He's strong almost like Akame or even better. The Boss wasn't kidding when she said he was the best!)

"..." (That was fast he's not the same when we fought Doctor Stylish he's gotten a lot stronger.) Ghost thoughted almost making him laugh

"I hope you can tell that I'm smiling underneath this mask" Sounding amused by all this

"Why?", Tatsumi finally catching his breath "Impress how strong I got the last time we met?

"Indeed I am," he admits "I rarely say this but I think you've earned it. He points at Tatsumi "You're pretty good!"

"Wow...Thanks." (He's impressed by me !I'm so gonna rub this in Mines face!) Tatsumi feeling good about himself

"Also, not to be rude or anything, your swings were...off..you're holding back, are you? Ghost questioning him as he waves Affliction around like a wand

"I don't wanna kill a comrade" he stated as Tatsumi gets ready for to do another attack

"Good point." Ghost agreeing with his statement as he prepares for it"And I already experience death...just saying."

"..."

"..."

"I really meant it I do," Tatsumi spoke up. "I don't want to kill you...our second in command"

Ghost chuckled a bit... "I know you do...then lets hope you don't after this"

Both dashes at each other swinging there weapon, hitting one another at the same stood still for a couple seconds then... blood gushed from Ghost slowly falling to the ground. Tatsumi in disbelief thinking he has won but it short lived

Just before he falls to the ground Ghost stopped himself and quickly sheathed his blade as he did slash marks popped from Tatsumi armor back knocking him out of Incursio shocking him

"What th-Oof!" In an instant Ghost round kicks him in the ribs slamming Tatsumi into the mountain wall making it crack "How...how are you...still standing?" Tatsumi said before falling to the ground looking at Ghost wounds

A massive cut appeared on his left lower abdomen of his body blood dripping down on his leg and he's still standing and moving too. "An attack like this can hurt me it could even kill me "he said as he gentle touch his wound. " but that doesn't take me down so easily now...still I said once and I'll say it again you're pretty good. "

"Then it's Susanoo turn."

"Susanoo? Isn't that horned- Within a spilt-second Susanoo appeared in front of him swinging his stave weapon at him "guy?"

 **Cling!**

Ghost manages to react and block his attack with his sheath but the force of Susanoo swing sent him flying into the cave nearby

"You okay Tatsumi?"

"Uhhh?" A drop of sweat appeared behind Tatsumi head "...yeah I am." (But I don't know if Saito will be after that.)

* * *

 **Susanoo vs Ghost**

"OHHHHHH...SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Ghost screaming as he's flying through the cave crushing through a few stalagmites before crash landing into a wall barely missing a sharp stalagmite almost impaling him

Struggling to get up and limps for a bit (Owwww...my back ...didn't expect to see that guy so very soon)

He checks his cut he received from Tatsumi and the bleeding stopped now (Hmph I got careless with him at least the bleeding stops after a while) he tore a piece off of his coat and quickly patch his wound. Just as he was checking Susanoo jumps at him smashing the ground barely dodging his attack

"Well, you must...Sssuanoo-

 **Crack!**

"OW!- the humanoid Teigu right?"(I'm gonna feel that again in the morning)

"It is." Susanoo answer...

He stared at Ghost for a bit then noticing his state "The dust on your mask, the tear in your coat and the blood stain on your pants are really bothering me."

"...What?" A teardrop popped on his head then he shook his head -Nevermind that." I could've...Argh!...could've died again if I didn't block your attack!"

"Najenda said you are able to handle me in combat"

"Seriously?! she said that?"...(I sometimes question that woman's mind.)

"She ordered me to capture you alive and bring you back to Night Raid"

"And you already know I'm gonna resist right?"

"Yes."

...

..

.

(Well that was blunt even for me.) Ghost thoughted as he pulled out Affliction

"Well then...shall we?" He said as he gets ready for Susanoo to attack

"..."

Susanoo dashes at him he swung his stave weapon as Ghost blocks it holding against his strength that it made the ground underneath him crack. He counters by cutting his leg but it regenerated quickly. Ghost quickly slides away from him getting ready for another attack

Susanoo charges again, Ghost dodging against his strikes crushing almost everything in the cave. He's trying to hold his own at the same time being careful not to kill but it's useless against Susanoo. With Susanoo being an Organic humanoid Teigu makes it almost impossible to kill or harm only way to kill him is destroying the red core on his chest making it difficult Ghost to fight against and with his wound from Tatsumi it's slowing him down a bit makes it more harder. The fight drew deeper in the cave the only light source was the plants inside providing bioluminescent the sound of metal clashing and echoing throughout the cave.

"Gah!" Ghost being slammed against a wall from one of Susanoo strikes (Damn! There's nothing I can do to him!) he thought as he gets back up (There's no way I can beat this guy without destroying his core.)(Organic Tegiu types are a pain the ass to deal with I need a way to trap him somehow)

Deeper in the cave he noticed a beam of light appeared another exit to the outside. (Ah ha! I got it!) Ghost dashes towards the exit, just as Susanoo following him

Already outside waiting as Suasano was getting close he jumps and slashes the top of the cave entrance making it crumbled trapping Susanoo inside "That should slow him down" he sheathed his blade and walks away.

...

...

...

 **Bang!**

An unexpecting sniper shot hitting the side of his mask the left eye part of the mask shattered exposing his left eye knocking him down. A quarter of the top left of the mask gone'

"Got you, you idiot"

* * *

 **Mine & Lubbock vs Ghost**

Mine and Lubbock together on top of a mountain across from Ghost waiting for him to exit the cave "Right on the time." Mine laying down, as she look through her eye Teigu scope

"Wow you manage to graze his mask without killing him" Lubbock standing next to her impress by her shot

"I'm a badass genius sniper after all even he'll be amazed by that shot" Mine feeling good about herself

"I think he'll be piss at you instead of amazed by that"

"Hmph! Mine began pouting slightly blushing "even so! It's that idiot punishment!"

"Well, Saito can't get away with my string around that area. "Lubbock said as he looks at Teigu string vibrating

 ** _(Back to our mask protagonist)_**

(Gahhhh!...Nice….shot…..Mine!)On the ground dazed by her shot and Mine took this opportunity to fired again aiming. In Just in a nick of time he active his Teigu bubble shield ability deflecting her shot (Ahh! that was close!) he got up quickly and took cover behind a nearby tree

"Hmph!, you can't hide from me Big Brother!" She fired at the tree he was taking cover in it pierce through the tree grazing his upper arm a flesh wound nothing serious but it burns like hell against Pumpkin

"AHHHHH FUCK!" The burning shot sizzling small bits of his coat off but not entirely off. He quickly ran to another tree but it quickly got annihilated Mine destroyed nearly every cover he hides behind causing him to keep running. After trying to avoid her shots Ghost somehow found a place out of Mine sight

"Damn he's out of sight Mine looking through her scope

"Don't worry Lubbock reassuring her "My Teigu will pick on him."

(How is she finding so easily!? and she broke my mask too!)...he looks around as he patch his flesh wound barely noticing a green glare in the distance (Lubbock string..damn that's how...Shit! I forgot I'm deep in friend-enemy territory and he's probably wired the whole area to trap me!) Ghost looks as his Teigu (Hmmm I got a terrible idea but it might work.) he picks up rock and toss it out as he did it got shot instantly (Her aim is still accurate as ever, Judging by Mine shots earlier she's aiming for my legs at the most my arms too maybe my head as well with that first shot though and I think I've got a good idea where the shots are coming from)

"Grrrrr"..Mine Grits her teeth in anger..."You think that trick will work on me?! Saito you idiot brother!"

(Well Mine's piss at me then again she will be in this kind of situation) Ghost hearing that almost laughing as he gets ready(Alright ...let's do this) he devise a plan to get away from both of them and made a break for it

Mine spotted him sprinting away "You're not getting away this time!" She fired Pumpkin again within a second Ghost did 360 turn managing to cut her shot with Affliction mid-running charging it

"Thanks for that Mine!" him shouting that Mine and Lubbock heard him.

An agitated mark popped on Mine head "Did he just thank me for shooting at him?!"

"Yeah, apparently he did." Lubbock said as he almost giggles

Ghost quickly sheathed Affliction and fired his projectile slash the slash was strong enough to cut Lubbock string, thanks to Mine Teigu shot making an exit.

"What!? He cut through Cross Tails!?" What kind of Teigu he has!?" Lubbock shock his Teigu string stopped vibrating

Both in shock what they witness

"Do we ...do we chase after him? Lubbock still in shock what he saw

"No," Mine said as she gets up and packs Pumpkin in her case "It's part of the plan and, we did enough damage to him already."

(Hope that takes care of Lubbock's string but I don't think I'm out of Mine's though) Ghost thoughted as he continues to run

Just as he was running expecting for another shot to come but it never came guessing Lubbock's Cross Tail was helping Mine to spot the general area where Ghost was or he's out of her range but he doubts Mine will let him go so easily. Ahead of him, a shadowy silhouette was waiting in the direction he was going. He stops immediately already knowing who it is

"I gotta say I'm not liking the new hair color you almost look like the Boss " Revealing its Leone as she stands in his way "but I like the mask though"

* * *

 **Leone vs Ghost**

"..."

"..."

"Leone" Ghost gesturally bowing

"It's Big Sis,"Leone pouting" ...Saito" She gazed at his mask noticing the opening in it and how wounded he is (Everyone did a real number on him and he's still moving, hmph didn't expect less from him) Impress how much he's gone through making her smiling with excitement

"Rrright...Sis." Remembering she prefers for him to call her that "I'm... gonna assume you're going to enjoy beating the hell out of me?

"Yup!" Leone blatantly answered as she stretches her arms

"..." A drop of sweat appeared behind of Ghost head (As always Sis can be...very "...aggressive" towards me not the right word I'm looking for but close)

Ghost gave out a sigh then chuckled a little "Then" he sheathed Affliction and put up his fists for a good o brawl "Let's at least make this fun for both of us!"

Leone gladly agreed and cracked her lion hand knuckles as she stands on all fours "Hehe I was hoping you'll say that!"

She pounced into the air bouncing all over the place. He can see what's Leone trying to do, finding an opening with her speed.

(It's been awhile since we last fought Sis..you have gotten a lot faster) he looks at the moving lion, trying to follow her speed. At the moment, Leone bounced off by a nearby tree(I got you now!) He did a spinning back fist behind him thinking she would be there but it was a lure to drop his focus.

In an instant Leone appeared in front of Ghost surprising the masked man. She took this chance to uppercut him but Ghost manages to react and backflip away barely missing her punch by a few millimeter he places his hand on his chin impress how close Leone got

"Haha talk about close shav-"Leone sucker punch the distracted mask man in the face or mask knocking him away sliding face first to the dirt ground

"Ow, ow, ow"Leone shaking her lion hand in pain "That mask? What the hell it's made of?"

Ignoring her question as he lay on the ground"Ahhhhhhhhhh….Ok….ouch"Ghost grunting from the pain and starting to hear cracks on his mask as he attempts to crawls away from her.." I deserved that and should've seen that. "(I think she also chipped a tooth too.)

"Oh, you're not easily getting away from your Big Sis! " She stomps on him, flip him over and grabbed his throat lifting him off the ground. "I got you now!"

"Eck!" Ghost manages to cough out

She puts more pressure on his neck "I win Saito!" Leone said as she raised her fist (Hm?His pulse.)

Ohoho ...Sis! Ghost struggling to speak "I ...don't think...so!"

His left eye gave off a demonic stare that it even sent chills to Leone's spine. Her grip loosens a little from that death stare revealing an opening. Ghost took this opportunity to wrap around her arm with his legs, catching her off guard. Ghost pulls down her arm with enough strength tossing her away from him but Leone manages to land on her feet

(Holy crap...since when did Saito became so scary!) (What happ-hmm something is off) Leone looking at her body that she's not in her Beast form anymore (When did he?-oh my... you naughty boy.)

"Haha, Ghost a step ahead of her holding Leone Teigu belt in his hand "I got your Teigu, I win Sis."Just noticing in his other hand here's, a torn piece of black cloth "What's this?"

...

...

.

"...oh crap"

"Yahoo!" Leone whistling getting his attention "Can I have that back, please?"

Slowly turning his head around and realizing what he has just committed"..."

Leone waving her hand in the air that her chest exposed to the eye can see

"What?"Leone smiling with her tongue out "I don't mind you looking at them, She presses them together with arms "You are my mate, after all, hee hee!"

" You got me drunk that time and will you please...just...just cover yourself!"Ghost covering of his eyes trying to resist to look

He unzips his black coat and tosses at Leone (God why she does to that me) Ghost thoughted feeling flustered

She caught it and covered herself feeling a little disappointed in him but also happy and laughing on the inside that he's still the same(Haha! Satio's still easily flustered by this!)

"You lost Sis.".Ghost trying to regain his composure. "you can't beat me without your Teigu"

"..."

"..."

Leone sighed and reluctantly admits defeat "Awww man!"She began pouting "I almost had you"

"You almost...because I'm...badly hurt...right now!"

Leone giggled at his statement but soon changed her expression more serious

"...Saito..why didn't you come back?"

"You know I have my reasons for not returning," Ghost said as he turned his head away from her "and I'm sorry ."

"For what? ripping my top off?" Leone joking as she lets out a small grin

"Nooo... not that" An agitated mark appeared on his head" ..this" Leone not realizing just yet Ghost karate chopped the back of her neck knocking her out dodging the question. "..Sorry Sis "

"You..sonva.."Leone falling to ground behind finishing what she said

He looked at Leone Teigu in his hand (Well..I don't wanna hold to this any longer than I have to...Sis will probably rip my head off if I took it away from her or something worst) Ghost thoughted as he leaves her Teigu next to her and left

Shortly after he left Leone was able regained conscious "Ow...Saito you ass that hurt "Leone sits up as she gripped tight on his coat and sniffed it a little "You haven't changed at all...Saito...but "she looked at her hand " What the hell did she do to you?"

Ghost found a moment to rest to check up on his wound. (Ow...shit, They did a real number on-Gafh!) he slightly lifted up his mask coughing up blood again like what happen a month ago(Damn it…..not now!) wiping the blood off his mouth as he thinks of who he had just fought (Let's see I already dealt with Lubbock, Mine, Tatsumi, that clean freak weirdo Susanoo, Sis, that just leaves-) He felt a familiar sinister aura coming from behind him(Akame.)

* * *

 **Akame vs Ghost**

Ghost flips down his damaged mask and turned around Akame standing expressionless with Murasame in her hands "Akame we don't- " She ignored him and dashes swinging at him. He barely manages to pull out Affliction blade blocking her attack with it while it still in the sheath

"Akame! Stop!" Both pressing their Teigu against each other as Akame kicks him hitting his wound he received from Tatsumi earlier causing him to lower his grip pushing him away

"..."

"* **Pant** *...* **pant** *"(She's not listening to me!)

(I don't know how long I can keep this up.)Trying to keep focus but his vision began to slowly fade to black (Crap...i'm blacking out) He shook his head to keep awake Akame noticed his disoriented state and took this opportunity to disappear

Without noticing she vanish from his sight. (Where she'd go?) Ghost thought as he looks around. Knowing Akame's looking she's looking for opening but he had many opening because of his damage state

...

...

..

"Above!" in a blink of an eye Akame slashes down to Ghost face

...

..

.

He took a few steps back, dropping his Teigu, falling on one knee and putting his hand on his mask before looking up in the sky as day breaks, the feeling the force of her slash felt real but soon realizing something is off and it's not just the cut

"….."

"….."

He slowly gets back up and happily started laughing "...You didn't say eliminate"…He looks at her, slowly moving his hand away as the mask began to fall apart to the ground revealing an innocent smile of an old friend

"…...Akame. "

"Saito."

Before the two could say more Ghost starting to lose his balance, passing out, Akame catches him before he fell to the ground, hugging him tightly, letting out a small smile as tears began to stream on her face "I got you...Saito."

* * *

Longest chapter I've done so far almost 5k words on this chapter but worth it for you readers to enjoy and Yeah! he got his ass kicked how he lost you say? Saito/Ghost had zero intention of killing them whatsoever and with that failed. I thought this would be the best time for them confront one another I didn't want him to be the "savior" again when Night Raid gets deep in trouble later in the Anime/Manga.

Just for fun, I set up a poll of what route do you hope Saito/Ghost is gonna choose. This is **NOT** gonna change anything in the story I planned, I'm just curious what you guys hope to see. This is my first time setting up a poll so there might be some problems if there is any just PM me.

Here are the choices and you can vote up to 3 if you like **(DO NOT PUT YOUR VOTE IN THE REVIEWS)**

Akame

Leone

Mine

Chelsea

Najenda

Esdeath

Kurome

Seryu

Harem

(No Sheele route sorry because she's well...dead of course :( but she will be seen and mention in the upcoming chapters)

* * *

 **(Late Author Note)**

Upon on some PMs, I got, some of you requested me to put Esdeath in the poll, so I did I also put Kurome and Seryu as well. I said the poll will be just for fun so I should've put them on the list so sorry about that, I updated it and you can vote one of them now or all three your choice.


	7. Kill The Reunion

**Flashback**

A big empty room pitch black in the center a light beaming where our protagonist blindfolded sitting in a chair tied with handcuffs as a young woman the Professor slowly circles around him holding a clipboard. Many empty syringes, bloody knives, and book scattered on the floor around them. Blood dripping from his body with massive cuts as our protagonist still trying to hold on

" **Pant**... **Pant**... **Pant** "

Let's try this one. The Professor injected another needle with an unknown substance into his arm

His veins popping as he screams in agony "Gahhhhhh!"

"Hmmm...how interesting you're still awake after that." She wrote down his reaction

"* **Pant**... **Pant**..*" What...what the hell are you injecting me with!?"

"Oooooh nothing special my darling...just something to make...you..."dead""

* * *

 **Night Raid HQ**

Ghost or should I say Saito now, erratically woke up from that nightmare breathing heavily his body wrapped in bandages, to his surprise he's in a room in bed alone,(Where am I?...Oh right I blacked out) he was kinda expected to be in a cell lock up in chains or even worst six feet under in a coffin after what happened. Looking out an open window it's early morning he could've sworn it was daybreak when he passed out.

He looks to his side of the bed there was an empty chair, someones been watching him sleeping and he has a pretty good idea of who is it. Saito lay in bed for awhile staring at the ceiling in just disbelief (They caught me...what do I say to them?) He looks at his bandages wrapped on his body he touches his wound, he didn't felt pain or anything.

He sat up on the bed, he lets out a big sigh as he clenched his fist (I am not your perfect creation anymore.) He musters the strength to get out bed to see where everyone is

Just before he opens the door he felt a familiar presence on the other side, it's-

"Akame!" Hearing Leone voice "It's time for the meeting!"

"..."

Oh...right...i'll be there.

"..."(Hmph, guess I'm back at Night Raid HQ...i think) Saito smiled, thinking what to do next. Looking at his body only just wearing pants he couldn't just waltz around half naked he quickly found a Black tee and put it on

Hearing Akame footsteps fading away he slowly opens the door peeking out just barely missing a glimpse of her turning in the hallway. He carefully followed her where she's going to this meeting he overheard from Leone (Wow they really didn't change the interior design last time I remember) Saito thoughted as he walks through the hallway.

Seeing the entire group of Night Raid Tatsumi, Mine, Lubbock, Susanoo, Najenda, Leone, and Akame almost making him want to call them but not yet

He glimpses over to see a girl he never saw (Another recruit? I thought Susanno was the only one?)Quietly walking in without any of them noticing him, he leans against the wall, and listen in to their meeting.

"Now that we've returned, without delay" Najenda having her smoke "The targets are a new species of danger beast

(So they're just started investigating that too huh? does that mean I'm back near the Capital?...Seriously where the hell was I last night?)

"There have been many cases of them mobilizing in groups and they've display signs of they have strong physical, and even martial art masters challenged them and still lost, despite their abilities. Even now they lurk in mines and woods to the south of the capital. They greedily feed upon people and livestock"The Jagers and Imperial Army have been exterminating them daily, but it seems they're numerous and there are still many remains."

Mine stepping in "If the Empire's having difficulty with them, then it doesn't seem to be a trap"

"You might call it a helping hand to the empire, and you're all fine with this, right?" Najenda asking

Of course! Tatsumi agreeing with the mission "It's just circumstantial this time!"

"As far as we've heard they need to be promptly exterminated" Akame agreeing as well

Najenda smiled at there statement

"Hmmm, we're going to go beast hunting, accepting such a risk." Chelsea speaking up as everyone looks at her. "It's fine if we leave it to the Jagers. Like I said you're all soft"

...

...

...

...

"We understand what you want to say."Tatsumi catching her attention".but even now, these guys might be attacking someone. We might be killers, but we're allies of the people. Even if it's just to save one more person, we want to speed up the extermination!"

"...Well," Chelsea shrugged her shoulder at his speech, "I thought you would say that. I get it, I get it"

Susanno smiled at Tatsumi speech until he saw something off "...!"

"Tatsumi I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it Suu?"

"The zipper on your pants is undone. It bothers me, so close it"

(Gahahahha! What a way to ruin the moment!) Saito almost about to laugh

...

..

.

"Ah!"Tatsumi screams in embarrassment seeing his fly is undone

Everyone stared at him in just otter disbelief by that. Leone burst out laughing hard "Hahaha! After being able to nail that speech, how uncool!"

Lubbock circling around him mocking him "Hey, How do you feel? How do you feel?"

"Sh...Shut up!" Tatsumi face blushing

"I'm sorry Tatsumi" He turned to Akame who looks to be in guilt "I had noticed, but I thought it was a fashion statement or something."

"I'm not that much of an open and liberal person alright?!"

"From now on," Akame kneeled down as she stared at Tatsumi looking for anything off ."I'll pay attention and look every now and then"

"Noooo!... "Tatsumi covered his fly in embarrassment Don't do that!"

Lubbock mockingly repeat Tatsumi speech "I want to save the people...with my fly wide open"

Ugh! "An agitated mark popped on Tatsumi head" I'll kick your ass Lub!

"Don't worry about it so much." Leone sarcastically reassuring Tatsumi "Your fly was open for the sake of the people right?"

Chelsea stood alongside Najenda both smiled at the group laughing at Tatsumi

"This is what we're like. It'll be troublesome for you, Chelsea"

"That's fine, but...I'm worried"Chelsea sounding concern " Like how I read the old reports about Sheele, Bulat, and Saito...I feel like that kindness is someday going to end their lives."

"..."

"I can see it's still lively as ever!" Saito speaking up catching everyone off guard

Everyone turned around to see Saito their eyes widen in shook

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hi, guys" Saito waves at them, giving an innocent smile "...miss me?"

* * *

...

..

.

Najenda rose up from her seat that it even caught Saito off guard giving off a demonic aura as she walks toward him sending chills through his spine

(Oh..Shit.) "Wait! Wait!" Saito expression quickly turns to fear as he's backing away "Na-Najenda let me ex-" Expecting to be punched in the face only to receive something different. "Plain?"

"..Ohohoho"

"..Gah!"

"..No way"

Everyone eyes widen surprised except Lubbock in jealousy to see Najenda hugging Saito "I thought I lost you" her voice sounded relieved and happy.

"Hmph..." Saito felt a little confused at first but smiled and hugged back "Guess I kept you waiting huh?

"Let me look at you." Najenda backs away and stared at Saito's body

Najenda smiled "You look a little different the last time."

"Well a lot has happen"

Najenda moved to side, Saito standing in front of his friends and some new comrades making him a little nervous

 **Night Raid member: Tatsumi**

"...Tatsumi"

"...Saito" He stared at the bandages wrapped around Saito's body feeling a little guilty for he had done

Saito tapped his shoulder "Relax...you didn't do any major damage and I did say that can't kill me"

Tatsumi raised a brow surprise (Whoa, I expected him to be mad at me after what I did)

"I haven't properly introduced myself, haven't I, well if you count meeting me while I was wearing my mask"

"Then allow me to start..." he pulls out a hand to Tatsumi..My name is Saito second in command of Night Raid" He scratched his head"...or am I still?"

Tatsumi shook his hand without any hesitation. " You are to everyone here, and my name is Tatsumi.

"Nice to meet you"

"Same here, You're a lot calmer after we kinda...you know "capture" you"

"Well, I did say if you wanted me back remove my mask and you guys did. I say you all did a pretty good job without trying to kill me.

A teardrop popped on Tatsumi head. (Seriously...how did this guy become our second in command?)

Saito began chuckles a little "You know...I kinda find it ironic that I founded you Tatsumi and you guys manage to find me about a month later"

"Well it's a small world"

"I couldn't agree more with that."

 **Night Raid Member: Lubbock**

"Lubbock!.."Saito speaking in a cheerful tone"...I can see you're still wearing those goggles of yours!"

"Geez", Lubbock scratched his head still feeling a little jealous at Saito from earlier "... your new hair color is really putting me off... and how the hell did you travel so far from the Capital!?"

"Would you believe me, I tracked you guys down, used flying danger beast get there, or got teleport by some asshole and you guys just so happened to be there by random luck."

"Uhhhh neither?" A teardrop slid down behind Lubbock head as he didn't believe Saito

"Well one of them is true"

Lubbock smile "Well whatever is" He fist bump Saito chest. It's good that your back pal"

 **Night Raid Member: Mine**

"Mine...It's been awhi-"

 ***SLAP!***

"Ow..."Not surprised by her action as he gave her a smile..." I deserved that"

"Idiot!" She points at Saito's face trying to hold to her tears "Why did you run off like that?! You always do dangerous stuff on your own, You massive idiot!"

"Yeah...I know I am, but" Saito crouched down to Mine height "I'm your idiot brother...Mine", He petted her head making Mine blush

 **Night Raid Member: Leone**

Just as he was about finishing petting Mine head, Leone pulled Saito away from her, hugging him tightly towards her big breast almost suffocating him "Oooh! I miss doing this to you!"

Leone squeezing him tight Saito trying to break free from her strong grip "Do you miss your Big Sis special hugs, Saito?"

Saito manages to lift up his eyes from her airbags, stared at Leone face who was smiling down at his expression. Her hugs were a little too tight that Saitos face became blue.

Leone noticed his blue state and letted him go "Haha I got a little carry away with you"

 **"*Pant...Pant*** Saito smiling trying to catch his breath "You think?"

 **Night Raid Member: Akame**

Saito approaches Akame who was looking down at her feet

"Akame..."

Akame slowly rose her head up, looking at Saito's eyes "You're back..."

"Well yeah..."He sheepishly scratched his hair...you kinda -Oof! "Akame couldn't hold it any longer lugged towards Saito hugging him tightly burying her head in his chest

"Uhhh...Akame?" Feeling a little overwhelmed by her action.

Akame gripping tight on the back of his shirt "Please...please...don't leave us again like that"

"Hmph..." Saito smiled and hugging her back"...I won't"

* **GROOOOOOOOWL** *

Everyone looks at Akame and Saito they assume that it was her

"Haha, hungry Akame?" Leone chuckles at her

What? that wasn't me. Akame looking confused

"That...That...that was me."Saito hesitantly admits

...

..

.

"Gahahaha!" Tatsumi burst out laughing at him as he points at him "That was so lame!"

"Well, ...that ruined the moment." Saito backs away from her blushing as a tear dropped slide down on his head

Akame places a hand on her mouth, smiling "You're hungry are you?"

"Yeahhhhh."Saito looking away feeling embarrassed"...it looks like it"

Tatsumi continues to laugh at Saito making an agitated mark pop on his head

"Yeah, laugh it up Tatsumi. at least I'm not the guy who had his fly down a minute ago."

"HEY!"

Ooh, he got you there Tatsumi! Leone commented

Chelsea stared at Saito as everyone gathered around him letting out a smile grin(So you're Saito You're a lot more interesting than I imagine)

* * *

Everyone's in the dining room having a little celebration in Saito return Susanno making a grand feast

"This food is amazing!" Saito chows down his fifth plate of Susanno five star cooking

"Wow he's got huge appetite like Akame" Tatsumi a little freakout at Saito gobbling down food just like Akame

Saito puts his plate down as he wipes his mouth "It's been a very long time since I had a good meal"

A teardrop slid down from Tatsumi head "I can see that."

"Here Saito..."Akame holding up a fork that has meat on it"...say ah"

"Hmm? I can feed myself Akame."

Akame puffed her checks giving a cute expression to Saito

Saito sighed, given to Akames request "Fine " He leans close and took a bite

"Is it good?"

"Yes." Saito said as he chews

Mine across the table from them giggles at them." Oh, Saito, you got some sauce on your cheek."

"Where?" Saito touched his face to the find stain

Mine Sighed "Geez it's right there."She held out a napkin and wipes his cheek

"Never thought, I see Mine so...friendly towards someone." Tatsumi in disbelief what he just saw "It's kinda weirding me out"

An agitated mark popped on Mine head as she slightly blushes "Ssshut up! I'm only doing this cause he's hurt!"

Leone chuckle at them while enjoying her beer "She's like that to Saito"

"Sooo Saito." Leone leaned to his side, grabbing his arm pressing it between her big breast making Saito blush a little. "About what you did to me last night" She whispers to his ear "I want a little "payback" "

Hearing those words sending chills to spine causing him scoot his chair away from her "Do you mean me hitting you in the back of the neck or the other thing I did?"

"Ohhh you know" She said with a seductive tone as she winks at Saito smiling ,licking her lips

"Grrr... I don't get why are the girls so cozy to you, after we all thought you were dead this whole time!" Lubbock in tears seeing Saito gets some action

"Maybe because I'm not a pervert like you"

"Hey!"

"Just saying..."

As everyone enjoying their little reunion with Saito, Najenda enters the room with Susanno behind her holding a large plate of food "It's nice to see you haven't changed at all Saito, besides the hair"

"Well, to be honest, I expected you all to be pissed at me."

"Oh some of us are" Najenda slowly rose her mechanical hand twitching almost having the urge to strangle him sending chills to his spine.

(Crap.)

 **Night Raid Member: Susanno**

You've already met, one of our newest member and my new Teigu Najenda pointed at Susanoo who just laid the large plate down "..Susanno"

"Commander." Susanno bowing his head to his second in command

"Just call me Saito"

"I've taken the liberty of repairing your mask." He handed Saito his skull face mask fully clean and repair good as new

"Wow...thanks...he's useful" He leans his head toward Najenda "but I think he's a bit clean freak or is that just me?"

"No, he is. After you passed out Susanoo searched frantically to find the scatter pieces of your mask"

"You don't say..." A teardrop popped behind everyone's head (That would explain his comment about my clothes being torn up and dirty)

 **Night Raid Member: Chelsea**

"And lastly, you haven't met is-...Chelsea, gone only seeing her outline blinking where she was." Where she go?"

Chelsea already behind Saito chair stroking his silver-whitish hair "Oooooo I like the new hair color on you and the mask too."

So...who are you then?" Saito asking, not even bother by her actions

"Oh, I'm Chelsea I've read so much about you!"

"Grrr, what are you doing?!" Mine pointed at her

"What? he doesn't seem bothered by it. Are you bother by this?" Chelsea asking as she continues to stroke his hair

"No not at all"

"Don't be so friendly towards her Saito!" Mine crossed her arms as she began pouting "She called you a coward."

"Coward, you say?" He raised a brow staring at Chelsea making her feel uneasy

"Well."Saito paused"...I hate to admit it...but you are right I am a coward so to speak."

Chelsea raised a brow surprise at his answer "You're not mad all?"

"Look...Chelsea I didn't want to face you guys when the time was right and avoid you all without a telling my reason that pretty much labels me a coward in a sense"

Chelsea surprise by his answer (He's willing to call himself a coward? what a strange guy.)

Najenda slammed her mechanical hand on the table catching everyone's attention "Now that you met everyone and your back care to explain what happen to you that night

Everyone turned their heads at Saito with some of them having serious expression on their face

"I wouldn't say I'm back...more like you guys capture me against my will ...sort of." Saito joking at first before shaking his head and looks at everyone "A lot has happened to me after that night, and I did a lot of...self reflecting.I also know the Revolutionary Army is making there move very soon. I guess this is a better time than never to tell you all why before everything goes to hell."

Akame pulled his selves getting his attention "...Please, Saito...we want to know and help you."

Saito gives out a sigh looking down at his hands" ...Then...let's start from the beginning."

* * *

And he's back in Night Raid well sort of. Next chapter is gonna reveal what happen to Saito If you hadn't noticed I've been giving off small hints throughout series so you might have a general idea of what happened to him or not we'll see.

At first, I wanted him to wake up at that rocky mountain area at Night Raid temporarily base but given with the new danger beast problem at the Capital Night Raid soon get called back given how serious the problem it is. So Saito was mostly unconscious during the ride back near to the Capital to make it more simple...i think.

Chapters of this series will take a little longer than usual to post because I'm writing another Fanfics and doing other stuff in life but don't worry I plan to finish this series and not drop it. I'll try to post the next chapter before year ends but no promises

P.S We're at 2500 views thank you all! You're all awesome! :D


	8. Kill Saito Part 1

Now before you start reading I think every good read needs some right music to well fit the theme, tone, and the protagonist of the story.

What song I recommend is **Shuten/Terminus by Mafumafu** on Youtube if you can on whatever device you're on .He's a Japanese vocal singer who does original work and some covers ,his songs help me to be motivated to write. If you want to find some good anime music video to listen to with awesome artwork this is the guy I recommend.

And don't worry if you don't understand or can't read the lyrics, they can be seen in English thanks to Youtube closed captions

Now let's begin reading

* * *

"Whoa,"Lubbock sitting on a tree branch looking through binoculars spying "this place looks more like a military base instead of a temple."

A large temple a little far north of the Capital turned to a small base of operations for Night Raids mark there target a lady who calls herself the Professor and her small private army, the former occupants gone replace with arm mercs some of them ex-military guarding and patrolling the area, and with some wild danger beast in cages

"This is where this Professor women and her small army has been holding up for past weeks", Saito climbing down to Lubbock tree branch his hair black, wearing a cyan blue/black jacket white collar shirt, his two black armor forearm hidden blade gauntlets, black combat pants, and black combat boots. "Why they set up shop there is beyond me

"I mostly been seeing soldiers, no prisoners or any, anywhere or the Professor too" Lubbock said handing the binoculars to Saito. "They must have been taken away somewhere else, I'm worried what does she do to them."

"My guess is she doing experimenting on them, cannibalism, or some weird religious ritual sacrifice?" Saito guessing as he takes the binoculars

"You've been reading too much manga." Lubbock respond with a deadpan face

"Yeah so, Saito happily admits shrugging his shoulder as he put the binoculars towards his eyes" ...They have interesting stories, And didn't you made a throwing spearing out of Cross Tails once become of a manga you told me?"

"…..Yeah, yeah i did." He admitted

"So got a plan yet?" Lubbock said as he checks for any vibration on Cross Tail

"Ehh I have a few in mind."

"Does it involve you just walking up there like a moron?" Lubbock joking said

An agitated mark popped on Saito's head "Noooo...it does not...sort of, We're playing it safe against this lady and her army"

"Sucks that we have to a kill a hottie like her." Lubbock shrugged

"..."

"..."

Saito turned his head away from the binoculars and stared at him "…...What?"

"Huh?" Lubbock raised a brow "..I'm just saying it sucks we're killing a hottie"

Saito sat there for a minute before making a small sigh and chuckle a little "If you keep that perverted side of you, you'll probably have harder time to get laid in the future

"Hey!"

Ignoring Lubbock, Saito jumped down from the tree and walked off "That's enough scouting, lets head back to the others and devise a plan"

Lubbock jumping down catching up with him "What's that suppose to mean?!"

* * *

 **Hours later (Night Time)**

Every member of Night Raid has gathered together Akame, Leone, Mine, Lubbock, even Sheele and Bulat waiting for Saito who was a little late to the rendezvous point

Sheele waiting looked around "...Where's Saito?"

"Uhhh...I'm right behind you Sheele." Saito standing behind her

"Epp!" Sheele girlishly gasped tripping to the ground onto her forehead

"Uhhh...sorry Sheele? Saito apologizing as a teardrop slid behinds everyone heads

"Owwww..."Sheele rubbed her forehead as she pouted at Saito "Mmmmm stop doing that Saito I can't even sense you."

Saito reaches out a hand to her and pulled her up "Sorry force of habit."

"You're a little late than usual Saito!"Bulat smacking him in the back

"Yeah" Saito scratched the back of his head "I was doing some last minute scouting"

"So what's the plan, Saito?" Leone eagerly asking

Saito grabbed a stick and began drawing on the dirt making a map of the temple "Base on the intel we had and the scouting Lubbock and I did from what I've come to conclude that this part of the temple" He circles and tapping a certain part of the map. "That the Professor is hiding here and some of the captains has been going in and out of that part of the temple constantly. From whats inside, I have no clue"

"Our first targets will be the Lieutenants some of these guys were in the Imperial Army who went rogue and joined The Professor private army either for the money or some other reason."

"We have three lieutenants to eliminate and all of them are heavily guard by there captions Saito continue explaining "I'll sneak in first and deal try to sabotage their defensive or try to make a huge distraction maybe both actually"

"So what's our part in all this? Bulat asking looking at the drawing"

Saito points at everyone "Everyone all of you will wait for my signal to charge in to deal with mercs, Saito looks over to see Sheele who had her hand up for a question "Yes what is Sheele?"

"Wouldn't be easier if Bulat sneaks in first he has Incursio trump card ability? Sheele asking tilting her head Some of them agreeing with her.

"I did thought of that but given with Incrusio limited time and with the many levels of security they have it'll difficult for Bro to sneak in even with Incrusio...but not for me."

"I agree with him, Bulat stepping in "Plus Saito is better sneaking into places than I am even with Incruiso Trump Card ability."Bulat winks at him smiling at him it giving off a weird gay aura.

"...Okayyy...Thanks for that Bro." Saito said as a teardrop slide behind his head backing away from him

"Anyway where was I, Once we cleared the courtyard of any resistance, we make our way inside. "When inside everyone will split into teams Akame, Leone and I are together, Mine and Sheele you two are together, and Lubbock you're with Bro. Any questions?

"Ahhh man how come I get paired with a guy and you get to be with two hotties?!" Lubbock complaining

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Leone smacked the back of his head leaving a giant mark on his head "Quit complaining"

Saito chuckles at them "Okay we know our parts, I'll see you guys soon" He drops his stick, before jumping down from the cliff and make his way towards the temple

* * *

Half an hour has passed since Saito infiltrated the temple, Everyone waiting patiently for his signal expect for one Lion

"Mmmm" Leone puffed her cheeks "Whats taking him so long?! He's having all the fun."

"Just be patience Leone," Akame patiently waiting looking at the temple "...Saito will give us his signal."

"..."Leone let out a mischievous grin and hugged Akame back "Aren't you worried for him"

Akame cheeks slightly blush and pushed back Leone hug "I trust Saito that he can handle his part of the mission"

As they continue to wait a question mark appear on Sheele's head as she just remembers "Wait...What was Saito Signa-"

 ***BOOM!***

A loud explosion erupted in the temple destroying small bits of it

"I guess that's his signal!" Leone shouting

Everyone rushed into the temple outer courtyard only to find a bunch of dead mercs some of them being eaten by some loose Danger Beast that got out of their cages and some part of the outer temple on fire

A soldier hiding in an alley spotted the group (Shit! Night Raids before all this I gotta warn the othe-) Saito jumped down landing on top of the solider with his hidden blade stabbing his throat "Whoops almost forgot about you."

Hearing the scream the group look over to Saito walking out from the alley "Hey guys.."Saito flicks away his hidden blade before wipes the blood off on his hand"...sorry to keep you waiting"

"Wow, Saito you really outdid yourself!" Bulat amazed from his little sabotage

"Yeah that what happens when they leave their oil storage room unguarded"

Mine looked around "Something is not right."

"Yeah, I noticed..."The entire group looked around, everything was quiet except for the raging fire ".where is the rest of them, they should be out here by now."

After the explosion Saito caused, only those in the courtyard was in alert mode, not one from the inside came outside

"I don't have any movement from my barrier." Lubbock checking Cross tail. "These guys are still here."

"I can still smell these bastards too" Leone said "Do you think they were expecting us?"

"I highly doubt it but if they did we'll continue the mission as planned," Saito explains

The group dispatched the remained of mercs and wild Danger Beast in the outer courtyard enters the temple and gathered in the main lobby. The interior is a bit run down and falling apart "Well this place is... homey" Saito says looking around before turning to the group.

"This is where we split up." Saito points at everyone "Eliminate the Lieutenants and if we're lucky one of us might encounter The Professor."

Everyone agreed with a "Roger" went with their assign teams and went separate ways. Akame, Leone, and Saito check the main floor of the temple, Mine and Sheele to the basement, and lastly Bulat and Lubbock to the upper floors.

* * *

 ***Pow***

"Ah, that never gets old." Leone said as her lion ears wiggling feeling good from finishing a beatdown as Akame and Saito catching up to her

"Well looks like you're enjoying yourself." Saito said walking over a few brutalize dead mercs.

"What can I say?" Leone shrugging her shoulder "I love to beat my enemies"

"Soooo...Saito"she tapped his shoulder getting his attention "How bout you and me go drinking when all this is over"

"No." Saito quickly answer with a deadpan face

"Oh, come on..."Leone pouting at him "Is it about what we did after."

"..." Saito cheeks turn a little red and turned his head away from her.

"Ahaha I was right!"

"Leone you're embarrassing him" Akame said

"One drink please..pretty please?" Leone begging with puppy eyes

Unable to say no to her, He sighed "Alright fine "Saito gave into Leone request " after this we'll go drinking...just one and that's it"

"Awww yeah!" Leone smiling with her tongue out" that's what I love about you, Saito! Leone dashes ahead of them

"Hey don't run off like that!" Saito trying to stop her before

 ***Click***

(Oh...shit) "Akame look out!" Saito grabbed Akame arm pulling her away just before a large pile rubble crumble down between them separating from Leone

"Akame, Saito! can you hear me!?" Leone shouting hoping Saito and Akame are alright

"Yeah, we can and we're fine." Saito and Akame coughing from the dust "What about you?"

"I'm okay and what was that?"

"I think we hit one of those old temple security systems"

"So what now?"

"You move on ahead" Saito orders." Akame and I we'll find a way around."

"You got it, Saito!" Leone saluted and ran off

"And Sis be careful..."Saito warning her but Leone is already long gone "...andddd she's gone already."

"Leone will be fine on her own" Akame said walking the other way

Yeah I know she will be..." Saito sounding confident for her "but ... I'm ...just worried...she'll have to much fun beating the living crap out of every soldier here and forget about the mission. He explains as a teardrop slide behind his head

* * *

The duo assassins continue there mission and came across an inner courtyard of the temple with many piles of dirt around. Saito taking the lead with Akame covering their backs. Saito noticed a rotting arm too small to be an adult a child arm sticking out from one of the piles "God...damn it." He turns his head away from it. "There's too many to count"

"This is what the Professor been doing to the villagers she has taken" Akame says staring at the many piles

Saito crouched down to one of the piles and prayed to them. "May peace be with you all"

"Saito." Akame placing her hand on his shoulder"..we don't have time that we need to focus on the mission"

He sighed and stands back up "I know... Let's get this done"

Both continue to walk before stopping sensing something coming to them.

A wall suddenly burst out in front both assassins backed away from the debris. A big armored soldier carrying a large mace who looks different from the rest emerged from the hole

"You're...a new one." Saito says as he and Akame gets ready

Saito dashes first it swung its large mace toward the ground. Saito dodged it and lugged one arm aiming for its neck with his hidden blade out. It connects small blood began gushing out, then suddenly the armored soldier began laughing at him

"What the?!" Saito shock as the armored soldier grabbed his arm and throws him away "OH SHIT!"

"Saito!" Akame cry for him as Satio being slamming against a wall, She turn's her attention toward the armored soldier "You'll pay for that." Akame dashes at him rapidly swinging Murasame against its armor plating. The armored one blocks her attacks with his armor plating and protecting it neck

"Okayyy...ow..and the hell! "Saito sitting down as his head start bleeding grunting from the pain"...That usually works!" (This must be what This Professor woman is doing to her prisoners a super soldier I think!)

Satio struggling to get back up as he sees Akame fighting the armored one.

Akame slides away and stands next to Saito. "You okay"

"I'm fine" Saito says flicking out his hidden blades

"This one a lot stronger than the rest" Akame staring at the armored soldier

"Akame I'll disarm him you go for the kill" He orders her

"Roger that"

Saito dashes at him, It swung it large mace, Saito with his hidden blades blocked it pressing against its mace stick part then sway it way from its hands away leaving unarm "Akame now!"

Akame rushed in and swang Murasame "Eliminate." She was able to cut the armored soldier neck

The poison sinking into its body it began trembling before it could die from Murasame poison it punched Akame body sending her falling flying through a window

Akame flying before hitting a wall and crash landing on a metal cord impaling her body.

"Akame!" Saito quickly runs to her. Her body was deep into the cord. Blood already spewing out

Akame grunting from the pain as Saito checks how bad it. (Shit she's losing a lot of blood!) He see how deep she's in the cord (Only one way to get her out of his) He looks at Akame face

"Okay...Akame I'm gonna have to pull you up...it's gonna hurt like hell you understand?"

"Yes...pull me...Saito!"

He grabbed her hand and gets ready"Okay...1,2,3 Pull!"

"Gahhh! PULL!" Akame screaming in agony as Saito pulls her out.

Saito was able to pull Akame out from the cord, she falls to her knees massive blood dripping from her wound

"Akame can you move, can you walk!?"

"I..I can" Akame struggling to say as she tries to get back up on her feet but falls to the ground

"You can't... I'm sorry Akame I'm gonna have to carry you." Saito grabbed her arm and put her on his shoulder

Carrying Akame on his shoulder blood dripping from her wound staining his jacket carefully sneaking around avoid incoming guards (I need to find the others and get her medical attention!)

"I ...can...move let me go. "

"Sorry, Akame I can't do that."

"Then set me down... I need to minute to rest"

Saito quickly set Akame down to check her wound, a massive hole in her lower left part abdomen not having any medical items on him, he took off his coat and tear it up to make some makeshift bandages to slow down the bleeding for a bit.

As he was wrapping the bandages around her wound, Saito heard footsteps getting louder and getting closer to them. Not having time to move Akame he gets ready to fight but as they turned the corner It's Sheele and Mine running towards them

"Akame, Saito!" They shouted when they saw them

"Mine...Sheele..you're here."Saito sighed in relief

Both gasped when they saw Akame state

"Don't worry...i'll be...fin-eck"! Akame trying to talk but began coughing up blood her vitals getting worst

"Easy there.." Saito says as he gets Akame back up carrying her" We need to get her out of here and get her medical attention!"

"Where's Leone?" Mine asking

"We got separated"

"Saito," Sheele gasped when she saw his head bleeding "you're bleeding"

"Ohhh...this?" Saito says touching his head injury "Don't worry I'm fine"

"But."

"I said I'm fine! "Look..We need to find the others and get out of here" and What about the Professor any luck on your side "

No we didn't, We check the entire basement floor no sign of her but we did found our mark and killed

"Then let's hope Bulat and Lubbock or Leone already founded her and eliminated her by now"

The four assassins trend carefully eventually they came across large open dark area

Akame continuing coughing blood "Hang in there Akame, we're almost out of here. " Saito checking on her

"Saito Mine, Sheele up here!" Hearing a familiar voice the three looked up to see Bulat, Lubbock, and Leone jumping down from a balcony and landed in front of them

"Looks like we're all here"

"Please tell me one of you eliminated the Professor already?"

"I'm afraid we didn't yet." Lubbock looking disappointed

"But I eliminate the Lieutenant and his Caption bodyguards with Bulat, and Lubbock help, they were tough!" Leone cracking her Lion hands feeling good about herself

We already eliminated our mark too Bulat stepping in " and tried to find you guys

"Well, at least that's one less thing to worried about."

"We also encountered some weird armored soldiers,"Lubbock said

"Yeah, Akame and I did as well."

Bulat stared at Akame on Saito's shoulder who is badly hurt "Saito I can carry her for you

"Thanks". Saito lift Akame to Bulat's arms he can easily carry her than him

"So what now"

Saito explains to them that they're falling back with The Professor Private Army almost half wiped, with most of their leaders killed by them she can be easily dealt with at another time and with Akame wound she needs medical attention quickly.

The whole gang agreed and now reunited all of them eliminate their mark but not The Professor herself Night Raid was about to fall back but suddenly-

 ***Flash!***

A flash of light lit the entire auditorium where a large group of mercs swarmed in they were waiting for them to ambush them

"Seriously how big is this lady's army?!" Lubbock complaining

"We can take these guy!" Leone shouting ready to fight

(I do agree we can)Saito thoughted as he looks behind at Akame barely breathing (but Akame is not gonna make it if we stay here any longer) Saito sees a small pressure plate another temple security system ahead of them just down the hall and it looks like he's the only one who noticed it , even if they even run they'll be followed, not wanting to lose anyone he knows he must do "Sorry guys" Saito said before dashes ahead of the group and purposely press the pressure plate activating temple security separating only him away from the Night Raid"

"What are you doing!?"

"Saito!"

"Go."

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"I said go! Just go! Just go! Get Akame and everyone out of here and go!"

"We can't leave you!"

"I'll be fine! I'll see you on the other side!" Saito ran off to fight off the large group of mercs

"Saitooo!"

* * *

The dust finally settles, Saito runs out from the dust to see dozens of soldiers itching to kill him.

Sooooo...who wants to be the first? Saito letting out a smirk mocking them

Both Saito and the mercs charged at each other. He jumps over one knocking one down

One charged at him with an ax-spear, Saito moves to the side dodging the attack, he stabbed him in the heart and vault over the falling merc. He quickly grabs hold of another merc spear nearby trying to steal it, he stabs him in the throat taking the ax-spear away. Saito quickly swung the ax-spear to the next, One rushed toward Saito side with a sword, he grabbed his wrist pushing blocking another from behind with the sword kicking the other attacker away before making the sword wielder stab himself in the back with his own sword.

Another merc swung their ax-spear, Saito ducks from the swing, he got up close to the merc and quickly snapped his from behind grabbed trying to hold Saito down as one with an ax-spear swinging at him. Saito headbutted his holder, and barely dodging the swing, it accidentally hitting the soldier who was holding Saito. He headbutted other stunning him pushing him away

One a sword got up close. Saito jabs him in the face knocking him down. The one who was stunned early pulled out a small dagger, Saito quickly grabbed his arm twisting it and stabbed him with his own dagger in the lower abdomen.

Saito flicks out his twin hidden blades and commencing stabbing one after another. As he takes down many, time for him slowed down (Well shit...this is it me...this is how it gonna end I'm sorry Akame...I couldn't keep my promise at least I go out fighting)

Being lost in his thoughts, One of the guards struck the hilt of one of his hidden blade destroying it knocking him down to the ground the rest of them swarm in surrounding him pointing their weapons at him

"That's enough!"A female voice erupted the room ordering the soldiers, all of them immediately stopped.

A lady with two personal bodyguards who looks a little bigger and different than the rest of the mercs escorting her. The rest of merc made a path as she get's closer towards Saito

"Bring him to me" She ordered

The soldiers dragged Saito towards the lady pushing him down to his knees Saito lifted up his head and not to his surprise it's her "Well...shit it's you...The Professor"

"It is...so you're the one behind all of this." The Professor staring at his eyes

"Soooo you're gonna have your men executed me here.?"

"No."

"...What?" Saito shock at her answer but as for the others, the mercenaries disagreeing with her, in fact, angry at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" One of the mercs ran toward the Professor side A General of some sort "This little shit killed most of my men and you're not gonna kill him!?"

"Yes." She answers in a calm tone "I'm the one paying you and you're men for your service or do I have to remind you I can just find someone else" She said as her bodyguard ready his weapon at him

The General backed away from her threat "No ma'am."

"Good,"The professor said with a smile before she walks closer to Saito "Now,you..." She gently caresses his cheek "...you are a very interest one I've heard many stories about you... I like to know you better. "She points at one of her personal bodyguard "Take him with us...this place is in a wreck we're moving back to the asylum" Her bodyguard nodded yes and knocked Saito out and dragging him off to this asylum where his tragic change begins

* * *

Gonna end it here for the first part and that's how he got captured he got overrun and sorry for failing to post this before New Year been busy with work and college

This chapter was a pain to write but I think I manage fairly...ish if not I'll rewrite and edit some parts

As for the others what they did? I'll let your imagination decide

What you readers think of Saito/Ghost so far?

And if you didn't know already the other person to the left on the cover is Saito before his change

Seeya on the next Chapter


	9. Chapter Skip

Hi readers...It's been a very long time since I ever posted a chapter on this series a year it's been... damn. Many reasons for it is because of other fanfics I'm writing and other stuff but the main reason is the chapter 'Kill Saito Part 2' I tried to write..is just freaking bad! When I look at it just bad I'll just say that. ...I've been thinking about it SOOOO...we're gonna skip that part. Some of you may not like it but I want to write this story more frequently I can, so to compromise this I'll just say what is Saito/Ghost...he's...'dead' I'll just say that without revealing too much

Expect a new chapter shortly soon see you all later... I hope


End file.
